Overstayed Welcome
by rhapsodic-symphony
Summary: Thirteen talks Cameron into taking a much needed couples vacation, and so the two of them hit the road for a road trip. It doesn't take long, however, for them to realise that this vacation isn't going to turn out the way they'd hoped. M for sexytimes, and future chapters. Warnings for further chapters. They will get quite a bit graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Rhapsodic-Symphony.

Fandom: House MD.

Pairing: Cadley [Allison Cameron/Remy "Thirteen" Hadley.]

Rating: NC-17 / M.

Summary: Thirteen talks Cameron into taking a much needed couples vacation, and so the two of them hit the road for a road trip. It doesn't take long, however, for them to realise that this vacation isn't going to turn out the way they'd hoped. M for sexytimes, and future chapters.

Disclaimer: We do not own House; if we did, it wouldn't be cancelled right now. Also, gay.

* * *

"Allie, we're going to be away for three days… I'm sure your staff is more than capable of handling the ER without you fo-Oh my god!" Remy stomped over to where her girlfriend had just opened up yet another patient's chart. "You have got to let it go babe, it's only three days." She took the chart out of the petite blonde's hands and placed it back where it belonged in the stack. Allison just rolled her eyes, and sighed.

House's team didn't have any cases, and the ER had been relatively slow all week. Plus the brunette had gotten Cuddy's approval, for the couple's paid vacation, weeks ago.

"We're going and we're going to have fun. Just relax." Remy took her girlfriend by the shoulders and reassured her as best she could.

"I am… I am relaxed. I just want to make sure everything's okay before we go…" She trailed off, as she turned to retake the file—only to be stopped half way by Thirteen. "Okay fine, let's go." The blonde softly chewed at her bottom lip, as she was lead out of the ER by her stubborn girlfriend.

Remy had packed the car up before they'd gone to work that morning, so with everything finally wrapped up in the hospital, she took Cameron's hand and the two of them walked to the parking lot together.

"I thought I would let you rest up first, and then we can switch." Thirteen winked from across the hood of the car, before gracefully setting herself into the driver's seat. Allison smiled back, before letting herself into the passenger seat and slamming the door closed behind her.

The couple didn't have a destination in mind. They didn't even have maps, they were just planning to drive until they found a nice enough place to stay… and not have to leave.

It didn't take long, once the girls were on the road, for Allison to drift off to sleep. She had, however, managed to keep her hand across seats, resting lazily in Thirteen's, as she drove. The blonde always had a hard time sleeping without some sort of contact from her girlfriend.

Remy was driving down the highway, taking in all of the scenery. "Hey Allie, look..." She nodded her head in the direction of the beautiful lake that was just coming into view. She then turned and glanced over at her peacefully sleeping girlfriend and just smiled.

Allison told Thirteen to wake her, as soon as she either; started to feel sleepy, or they'd arrived somewhere nice enough to stay for at least one night.

More than anything in the world, Remy just wanted to let her girlfriend sleep. Unfortunately it was getting late, after travelling a few more miles down the highway, Remy found an exit, and pulled off. Not even ten minutes later, was she parking their car in front of a little quiet motel. It seemed to give Remy some "Bates Motel" vibes, but she brushed them off. It had showers, so it would work for just one night.

"Hey babe..." The brunette lightly jostled the sleeping blonde by the shoulder. "Babe, wake up… we're stopping for the night."

Allison stirred slightly, as she was nudged awake by her girlfriend. "Hmm?" The blonde murmured as her eyes flickered open. "Where are we?" She finally managed to speak, as she watched Thirteen climb from the car.

"Somewhere in upstate New York… but it doesn't really matter." Remy smiled as she answered her question as best she could, before moving to help her girlfriend out of the car. The sleepy blonde looked as adorable as ever as she nuzzled into the younger woman's shoulder.

"Hi, we'd like to rent a room for the night, please." Remy walked up to the front desk with a somewhat tired smile. The dark haired man, behind the desk, looked to be somewhere in his late thirties, early forties.

"Of course, anything for two pretty ladies like yourselves." He winked at Thirteen, pulling out the motel's record book.

Cameron moved in closer to her girlfriend, pressing her lips to the brunette's ear. "Ooo looks like someone likes you," she teased. "Too bad for him though, 'cause you're mine." The motel manager scribbled down the necessary information to check the women in, while pretending he was unable to hear what the blonde was whispering.

"Ok." He cleared his throat to direct the attention back towards him. "All I need now is a credit card and a form of ID… Thank you… Remy." He smiled as he read the name on her driver's license. He scribbled a few more things down in the large book of his and then handed the woman back her things, along with a key to room 108.

"No, thank you... Mark..." Remy mocked the older man, reading is name tag, before flashing him a wink.

"You both enjoy your stay..." The man at the front desk called out to them. He seemed to kind of stare, yet his eyes were everywhere at once, eyeing both girls, as they took their luggage to their room.

Remy couldn't help but notice the strange tone in the man's voice, laughing it off as she fumbled their room key into the lock. "Jeez. What a creep!"

Allison had noticed the way the manager seemed to be looking at her and Thirteen; but they were two hot, young girls, it seemed harmless to her. It wasn't the first time a creep had eyed her up, and she was a bit too eager to get into their room to give a damn.

As they entered the room, Remy tossed the room key on the TV stand, while Allison took care of the bags.

"I uh… I hope you're not too tired, from driving." The blonde dropped their bags aside, before slamming the door closed with her foot. She then snaked her arms around her girlfriend, from behind. "Because I was thinking…" Her voice got lower with each word she spoke, as she slowly moved Thirteen's hair from the back of her neck, pushing it aside, so she could place light kisses across the brunette's bare skin.

"Mmm," Remy moaned at the feel of her girlfriend's soft lips on her neck. "No way..." she leaned her head back exposing her throat to Cameron. "Could I ever..." the younger woman's hand came up to tangle in Allison's blonde locks, holding her close, "say no..." her breathing hitched as Cameron nipped at the sensitive skin, "to you, babe?"

Thoughts of what would become of the weekend flitted through Remy's head, as Allison continued placing opened mouthed kisses on her sensitive flesh. Reluctantly, Remy stopped her girlfriend, and turned to face the older woman. Draping her arms over the blonde's shoulders, Remy leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke for air, Thirteen whispered into Cameron's ear, "Still rather be doing charts now?" She smirked, and then placed a chaste kiss to the woman's cheek, the question going unanswered.

The brunette slowly dragged them over towards the bed, smiling seductively. "I really hope you enjoyed that little nap of yours…I wasn't planning on sleeping any time soon, just so you know."

"Oh… Is that right?" Allison raised an eyebrow curiously, a smirk creeping onto her face, before she placed another soft, lingering kiss on Thirteen's lips. After a moment, the blonde pulled back, biting down lightly at her girlfriend's bottom lip.

Suddenly, there was a noise behind the wall. Both girls' eyes darted to the empty area of wall, right above the head board.

Behind the wall, there he was; looking in as the blonde turned her attention back to Remy—brushing the noise off as possible neighbours. He watched as she slipped her hands slowly up the brunette's shirt, her fingertips lightly grazing against what most definitely was exquisitely soft skin. The blonde leaned in to whisper something to Remy.

"So, if we're not going to go to sleep…" She began, before her fingers finally found Thirteen's breasts. She teased a little, before cupping her girlfriend's bra-clad breasts, hard. "…What else are we going to do in this small, creepy looking, motel room?"

Remy nodded, suddenly seeming to be at a loss for words. She arched into Allison's touch, her hardened nipples seeking much needed friction. The brunette eagerly pushed the jacket off of Allison's shoulders, very displeased at the amount of clothing that was still on the two of them. "Oh I think we can think of… something." She stated suggestively.

Thirteen ran a hand down the woman's front, a direct route towards the zipper of her skinny jeans. She looped a finger in the hem of the petite woman's pants, pulling her even closer with a wink. With her help, Cameron wriggled from her jeans. After the blonde's pants were off, the rest of their clothing followed. Within a minute, they'd both tore their way down to not even their underwear, and Allison didn't hesitate in pushing the brunette down on the bed, leaning over her—smirking.

The heat between her legs was growing more unbearable every second, with the number one thing on her mind; fucking her girlfriend's brains out.

Mark watched as Remy grabbed for the petite blonde, pulling her in for a slow and passionate kiss. He leaned further into the wall, attempting to get a better view. Thirteen's hips bucked up involuntarily. "Is it hot in here… or is it just you babe." She dumbly smiled as their kiss broke. Her cheesy lines never got old.

Allison laughed, a little. "Easy cheesy…" She replied, as she ran her hands up her fellow doctor's body, and bringing her knee up to meet Remy's sex—testing her, but not quite giving her the friction she so desperately craved.

"You still thinking about those charts in the ER, now?" Remy teased.

The blonde rolled her eyes then moved, placing hot, wet, kisses along Thirteen's jaw line. "Would you just shut up…" she whispered, before biting down lightly on her lover's earlobe. "…and fuck me."

The brunette groaned, feeling the light friction between her legs. "Yes ma'am!" She half mocked, quickly flipping their positions. She wasted no time in trailing hot kisses down and over her chest, nipping and placing a few spare flicks of her tongue every here and there. As Remy moved herself down her girlfriend's body, she only grew wetter hearing Allison's soft moans of pleasure from her ministrations.

Allison relaxed back, against the hard, and very uncomfortable, motel bed, as she felt her girlfriend's tongue work down her pale flesh.

Mark wasn't surprised in the least, that a woman like Remy could make someone moan like that. As she nestled herself between Allison's legs, breathing in the sweet cinnamon tinted smell of her arousal, Remy couldn't shake the feeling of someone's eyes on her, watching them. The feeling was quickly shaken however, her tongue diving out to taste Allie.

"Rem…" She mumbled, between moans, as she felt Thirteen's tongue meet her center. "Mmm." she breathed, as her hands moved to tangle in the brunette's locks.

Usually the blonde was coy when it came to making sex sounds, but since they were somewhere where no one knew them it didn't seem to matter much. Not like there were even people here anyway, the place did seem somewhat deserted when they were checking in. Only her, Remy, and the creepy motel manager.

Loving how vocal Allison was all of a sudden being, Remy thought it might be fun to try and test how far she could push her. She latched on to her clit, rolling the hard nub between her teeth and giving it a few short flicks with the tip of her tongue, causing Allison to gasp followed by loads moans. Her hand which had previously been resting on the blonde's inner thigh, was now quickly thrusting two fingers into her slick velvety entrance. "Fu-" Her breath hitched, as the brunette drove two fingers inside her, and she instantly tightened herself around the two digits. Her back arched, and her head fell back. Allison wasn't used to just letting go, she was usually so concerned with keeping quiet for the neighbours' sake, that she'd never felt anything like this with Thirteen before. The blonde tightened her grip on Thirteen's hair, her moans turned into screams—she was so close.

Remy looked up, admiring the beautiful sight of Allie arching off of the mattress, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body. For all she cared, they could spend their entire vacation in this little motel. Just like this.

Thirteen continued pumping into her hard and faster, She crooked her fingers buried deep within Allison's sex, causing a sharp pleasured scream out of the woman, followed by a much needed release.

Thirteen collapsed next to the blonde after lapping up every last drop of her sweet juices, savouring the taste on her lips. Her arm was lazily thrown over the blonde as they both took a moment to regain their breaths. "Didn't know you were such a screamer," Remy laughed, placing a small kiss to Allie's cheek. "It's kinda hot."

Allison breathed heavy, as she tried to come down from such a intense climax. "Oh god, shush." The blonde laughed a little, blushing as she lazily nuzzled into Thirteen's neck, hiding her face.

Behind the wall Mark waited silently. The anticipation was killing him, and he made a mental note to mention to the couple in the future it isn't nice to keep others waiting. After a moment of trying to regain herself, Allison—still laying next to Thirteen—started to nip and kiss down her girlfriend's collar bone. Her hand moved to cup Thirteen's sex, and she slowly started to rub circles with the sensitive nub. Teasing the brunette.

Thirteen had to admit- she had been imagining this the entire car ride, while Allison was sleeping; so it was no wonder she was disgustingly wet at this point. She moaned and bucked at the blonde's hand, desperate for more. For her mouth to be on her, for her fingers to be inside her, for her to make her come so hard that she explodes into a million little pieces. "Please…"

Allison couldn't help but smirk against Thirteen's skin, before looking up into the brunette's eyes with an evil glint. "Please, what? …What do you want, baby? Tell me." she teased, before fixing herself between her lover's legs. But before Thirteen could reply, Allison ran her tongue the length of her sex, before lightly sucking and rolling the brunette's clit between her teeth.

Remy rolled her eyes, but happy when the blonde didn't actually make her beg for it…this time. After a moment of concentrating on teasing Thirteen, the blonde gripped her ass tightly, lifting her from the bed to gain better access; before pushing her tongue deep inside her girlfriend. Her tongue darted in and out, gaining speed slowly, as well as curling, and twisting, every possible way she knew would send Thirteen wild.

After barely a minute of Allie's expert oral skills, the brunette was gasping for air. She was on the very edge; however every time she began to tip over, the blonde seemed to pull back ever so slightly. "Fuck, fuck... FUCK!" She screamed out, over her other incoherent mumbles.

Mark had only just become aware of the straining bulge in his jeans. The woman were laid out right there in front of him. So close, yet still out of his grasp. It was then he realized these woman were special. He couldn't just allow them to leave in the morning, no. Something had to be done. The man took a deep breath, doing his best to ignore his painfully hard erection for the moment, and focus back on the action in the room.

Remy snaked a hand into Allison's hair, doing all she could to hold her to her sex, while her other hand came up to tease her painfully hard nipples. "Allison…" She breathed out softly.

Allison loved the sound of Thirteen's screams, almost as much as she enjoyed hearing the brunette breathe her name in a moment of sheer pleasure. The blonde could tell how close her girlfriend was so the edge… again, and this time she decided to give in; she curled her tongue up, hitting Thirteen's sweet spot, and as Thirteen started the tremble, Allison gripped the brunette's ass tightly, her nails biting into the skin, as she tried to hold her at the peek of her climax as long as possible—before lapping up her girlfriend's sweet juices and moving to the bed beside her.

They laid on they bed, staring up at the ceiling for minutes on end waiting for their heart beats to slow and their breathing to return to normal. After quite some time of cooling down, Remy leaned over to the blonde and kissed her lovingly, tasting herself on the older woman's tongue. "I love you babe," she whispered before resting her head on Allison's chest, listening carefully to her fluttering heartbeat.

Allison felt butterflies in her stomach, as Thirteen spoke. "I love you, too." She smiled to herself and she cuddled her girlfriend—holding her close.

The door to room 108 silently opened and the shadowy figure crept across the floor. He stood at their bedside, quickly glancing over at the night stand clock which read "2:48 AM." He then noticed the cellphone, that was also on the night stand, and he pocked it, along with a few other items around the room.

Before exiting, the man returned to Remy's side of the bed, and stared down at the two figures spooning under the covers. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss to the brunette's forehead. She stirred a little, before then leaning back farther into her girlfriend and drifted immediately back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Rhapsodic-symphony.  
**Fandom**: House MD.  
**Pairing**: Cadley. [Allison Cameron/Remy "Thirteen" Hadley]  
**Rating**: NC-17 / M.  
**Summary**: Thirteen talks Cameron into taking a much needed couples vacation, and so the two of them hit the road for a road trip. It doesn't take long, however, for them to realize that something is very wrong about the little quite motel they chose to stay at.

**Disclaimer**: We do not own House, nor do we own any of these characters.

**Warnings:** Implied rape.

* * *

The morning after; Allison's eyes flickered open, stinging from the bright sun that was beaming through the barricaded windows. Once her eyes had adjusted, the blonde furrowed her brow—she hadn't noticed those bars before. _Weird. _Taking in a deep breath, Allison turned to face her sleeping girlfriend and placed a light kiss on her head. "Rem..." her voice was horse, and she took a second to clear her throat before continuing. "Rem, babe, wake up."

"Mmm, do I have to?" The brunette responded, groggily. She buried her head into the pillow, refusing to wake up just yet, only stirring when she felt her girlfriend's finger tips brushing on the exposed skin of her arm. Thirteen smiled. She loved waking up with Allison laying beside her, having nothing important to do other than just lazily being in bed all morning. "What time is it, anyway?" She scrunched up her nose.

Allison rolled her eyes, before leaning over to the night stand, that was behind Remy. "Um... Rem." She began, before looking around the floor, to see if maybe Remy had knocked her phone down in the night. "Did you move my phone?"

"No, why?" Remy sat up in bed, the covers slipping off of her as she did.

"'Cause it's not here..."

"Are you sure you left it there, babe?" Remy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah..." Allison nodded, as she moved to sit beside Remy in the bed. "I threw it there when we first came in, after I put the bags down. I swear."

"Oh, yeah because I threw the- wait." A sound of panic edged in Remy's voice. "Where are the keys?" She looked at her girlfriend, the two sharing the same scared look. "Allie, What's going on?"

"I don't know..." The blonde trailed off, before shaking her head. "Wait- check your phone." She suggested, before slipping off the bed and racing to the door.

Thirteen slipped off the bed also, and searched through the pile of their discarded clothing on the floor. She found her jeans and frantically checked the pockets. "It's not here. I'm positive I left my phone in the back pocket." She kicked the remaining clothing around frustrated, before stopping suddenly. Her eyes grew wide as she knelt to the ground, picking up the blonde's thong and turned to Cameron. "Here are you panties... But where the fuck are mine?"

Allison couldn't help but laugh; Maybe it was nerves, or panic, she didn't know. What she did know, however, is that they weren't leaving any time soon. "Um... Rem, we're locked in."

"Wait-what?!" Remy moved quickly to the door, violently shaking the handle, as she pushed and pulled against the door.

Allison thought to herself for a moment, before looking around the floor for her jacket. "Shit." She mumbled, as she frantically pushed her hands in and out of each pocket repeatedly. "...My pager, it's gone too!"

Suddenly, Remy stopped what she was doing, turning to the blonde behind her. "Your pager? You brought your fucking pager with us?" She forgot about their current predicament for a moment, focusing on the fact that her girlfriend honestly could not just enjoy a weekend without somehow dragging work with her.

Allison mentally kicked herself for saying that. But she imagined, with the situation that they're in, Remy would be a little less judgemental. "Yes! Okay, yes I did..." The blonde let out a sigh, as she violent tossed her jacket back to the floor. "I'm not just one of house's little lackeys any more, I actually run the ER, now!"

Remy stood, crossing her arms over her bare chest. She slowly nodded her head, everything suddenly becoming clear. "So, that's it then. Okay. Yeah." She angrily bit at her lip, unwilling to say what was on her mind.

"What do you mean, 'that's it then'?" Allison mocked her girlfriend's tone, as she started to pick up her clothes from the floor, getting dressed as fast as she could find them.

"It's nothing..." She passive aggressively shrugged off, and followed Cameron's lead, by slipping her tank top over her head. "It's just that you always find some convoluted way to make it seem like you're somehow better than I am, just because you quit being on House's team and I didn't." She pushed her legs through her jeans, giving the blonde a loud huff of annoyance.

"Seriously?" Allison stopped, as she pulled her shirt on—now fully dressed—and looked at Remy. Her eyebrows raised; half with surprise, half with sheer frustration. "You really think I'm that obnoxious? That I go around thinking I'm better than you all, just because I quit? I got lucky, okay? I know that... But luck doesn't keep you a job, hard work does!" The blonde was, at this point, pretty much screaming at Remy. She shook her head, before turning on her heels. "I'm fucking done!" She snapped, as she walked into the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind her.

"Oh, so now you're saying I don't work hard enough?" Remy screamed at the now closed door. After a few moments of silence, she calmed down, collapsing onto the bed, burying her face in her hands. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought to herself.

Allison ran the water, before leaning against the sink. _So much for the peaceful, romantic weekend._ She splashed her face with water, taking a second to calm down, before letting out a light sigh. She should probably apologise to Remy.

Thirteen ran a hand through her hair, before a sudden noise from across the room startled her. Her eyes shot up, widening at the figure, as he slipped into the room through a hidden door, the other side of the bed. "What... how... you." Her words were coming out jumped and weak. She slowly scooted further away, on the bed, as the man seemed to begin pacing towards her. The brunette swallowed heavily, trying to find the strength in her voice to scream out to Cameron, but instead all that came out was a quiet whisper. "Mark..."

Allison could hear mumbles coming from the other room, but at first she just shrugged them off as Remy still complaining about the pager thing. She shut off the water, and turned to grip the door handle, before noticing there didn't seem to be one there. The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion; _what the hell's going on here?_ She tapped on the door a few times. "Um... Rem, can you let me out, I'm kinda locked in..."

Remy had kept the distance between herself and the motel manager, however her attention was drawn away by Allison's voice, and in that slight moment, he pounced. Remy felt a strong arm grab her off the bed, restraining her by the waist and shoulders as she tried to buck him off. "STOP!" She screeched, the noise tearing through her vocal chords, scaring even her.

Allison's eyes widened instantly, hearing her girlfriend's distress. "Rem?" She pounded on the door. She could hear movement, and Remy's screams, but she didn't know what was happening. "Rem, what's going on?" She screamed, as she continued to bang against the door.

"Allie, help! Please. Allie... Please... No- STOP!" All Allison could hear was Remy's pleas for help, and she took a second, trying not to cry and stepped back. She then launched forward, kicking the door; Harder, and harder again, until eventually it bust open.

Remy was pinned, face down, crying into the hardwood floor, with the guy—who Allison recognised as the creep from the front desk—flat on top of her.

It all seemed to happen so fast.

Before Allison could even take a step forward, to help Remy, Mark was up on his feet, fixing his pants back around his waist, and charging toward Allison.

"Noooo!" Remy screamed. "Don't you dare touch her..." Her screams went ignored, however, as Mark quickened his pace toward the blonde.

Allison winced. She knew what was coming. The man's fist connected with her face and then everything went black. Her body just fell to the floor with an unceremonious thud.

"Allie!" Remy cried out, too weak to move to see if her girlfriend was ok.

The brunette redirected her anger towards Mark as the man turned to face her once again."Why the fuck are you doing this to us?" She managed to whimper through her sobning tears.

Mark smiled at her question, leaning down before her, taking all the time in the world. His thumb coming up to wipe the tears from her face, the gesture almost soothing. "I just wanna play a game..."His voice was deep, and it left a feeling of unease in the woman as he casually stood back up and strolled over towards the secret door by which he entered. "I'll be seeing you both real soon." She winked at the Remy before silently slipping out.


End file.
